


Dizzy And New Baby Dramas

by RhianneHope



Series: Dizzy Tremaine; In the life of [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Multi, Secret struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Dizzy's new daughter is perfect in every way, everyone seems to agree but Dizzy seems to be struggling with something that she refuses to tell anyone about, will Evie, Jay, Mal and Carlos be able to find out what's wrong and offer her the support she needs?
Relationships: Dizzy Tremaine & Carlos de Vil, Dizzy Tremaine & Original Character(s), Evie & Dizzy Tremaine, Evie/Jay (Disney), Jay & Dizzy Tremaine, Mal & Dizzy Tremaine, Mal/Carlos de Vil
Series: Dizzy Tremaine; In the life of [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590037
Kudos: 6





	Dizzy And New Baby Dramas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a future ficlet to Dizzy's Surprise Gift, comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Love you all and Happy Valentines day x

Curled under a soft cream blanket she watched the fire crackle and spark, the flames dancing with heat as it enveloped the room, giving its usual Christmassy feel with the limited decorations she put up herself. The family due in a few hours she let herself be lulled by the soft of the room, almost drifting back into sleep. Until she realised with a soft groan she’d need to be dressed up or at the least dressed when everyone descended on her home, with a soft sigh she untangled herself from the comforts of her blankets and the soft patter of her socked feet hitting the laminate was the only sounds as she softly hummed along to Christmas songs under her breath. Knowing her baby was asleep in the nursery she dared poke her head into the quiet room, listening to the soft breathing of her two month old daughter. She was a single mother but holidays like Christmas were by far her favourite holiday, she could decorate with the family when they all arrived to stay, hand over her little girl to someone while she played hostess and still get her Penny cuddles while Mal, Jay and Carlos all tackled the heavier decorating and Evie took over hostessing for her. Picking up the little bundle she cradled her to her chest as the sounds of her front door opening echoed through the house she lay the baby back down and slipped to the wardrobe in her own room next door, listening for any cries through one of the many baby monitors she kept in the house as she grabbed a short-sleeved Christmas t-shirt dress and tights before pulling her slippers onto her feet and pushing her glasses back up her nose. The soft patter and click along her floors downstairs telling her the chaos of Christmas was about to begin.  
Picking up Penny she lightly bounced the baby in her arms, her voice a quiet whisper,  
‘Are we gonna go see your aunts and uncles, P? I wonder who wants a perfect Penny cuddle first, I bet Auntie Evie’s dying for another Penelope cuddle.’  
Another voice joining her from the doorway as she turned with a soft smile.  
‘I think Uncle Jay-Jay taking a turn this year’  
‘Hey, Jay’  
Taking Penny from her arms Jay pressed a feather light kiss to her forehead, leaning over and doing the same for Dizzy as the woman let a smile grace her lips.  
‘Eves is being let loose in your house with all your decorations while you kidnap my favourite goddaughter/niece and hide from me in her nursery, I’m hurt you would do something like that when you know she’ll listen to you.’  
‘I fell asleep on the sofa, while Penny had a nap so I was still dressed in my pjs and needed to change, anyway you guys are early. You aren’t meant to be here till 2 and it’s only midday, when did she ever listen to either of us?’  
‘Eves was really excited so everyone decided we’d come early and fetch dinner with us’  
‘How long you all staying?’  
‘That’s part of the surprise downstairs, that’s another part of the reason I’m holding your daughter hostage and Carlos is waiting at the bottom of the stairs.’  
‘You know she’s your wife right, you’re meant to be able to control her ideas and not let her run away with them’  
‘When was the last time you tried to stop Eves doing anything? Cause I tried when she was pregnant and that didn’t work, our son ended up with three years’ worth of clothes cause she was on bedrest and had just learned she could knit as well as sew.’  
Nodding Dizzy grabbed her cardigan and followed one of her favourite people back down the stairs of her three-storey home, the echoing voices drifting towards her as she reached the downstairs corridor she found Carlos shifting on his feet.  
‘Hey C’  
‘There’s my favourite sister and niece’  
‘She’s your favourite when she’s quiet, anyway she’s your only niece she has to be your favourite.’  
Handing over the baby, Jay headed to look for Evie, Dizzy yawning to herself as she watched Carlos cradle and rock her Penny. Glancing around as the pair headed towards the open living room door she noticed all the bags. Evie hadn’t told her something she just wasn’t sure what yet. She definitely knew this wasn’t the usual visit for a few days maybe a week then head home. It looked like at the least a month’s worth of stuff in Evie and Jay’s pile. Even Carlos and Mal’s slightly bigger than normal.  
Speaking of the woman, the blue haired beauty noticed the youngest of their group and Carlos approaching the room and rushed forward, her heels discarded by the fire as she shuffled around in tights, handing the baby over again Carlos headed to curl with his fiancée on the sofa, the purple haired woman smiling softly and blowing Dizzy a kiss as a toddler of four rested on her lap, running her purple nails through the boys black and white curls. Watching him repeat his mother’s actions sleepily reminded her so much of Carlos.  
Evie fell into the corner sofa on Carlos’ other side with the baby in her arms as the eldest of the groups children, a six year old boy with short blue curls climbed up next to her, demanding a cuddle with Penny.  
‘Alright, my little blueberry but we’ve got to be careful with baby Penny cause she’s still little.’  
The little boy nodding as he moved to sit closer to his mother, his fingers gently dancing along the baby’s cheek, her nose crunching slightly as Evan let out a slight giggle.  
‘Look at her momma, she’s perfect just like Aunt Dizzy says perfect Penny’  
As if he’d just realised he moved back lightly, glancing around for his aunt, and climbing from the sofa he headed over, his arms wrapping around her legs as she glanced down and picked him up, resting him on her hip she pressed a kiss to his nose and cheeks, listening to him giggle.  
‘Aunt Dizzyyyyyyy’  
‘Evvvaaannn’  
‘When can we make cookies and cakes and min…’  
‘Slow down little champ, Aunt Dizzy might not have bought everything yet, she’s a lot busier since last Christmas.’  
Jay’s statement had her oldest nephew deflating in protest as she rolled her eyes at Jay who flashed her a smirk, daring her to challenge him. Reaching for his foot she let her fingernails tickle the soles as he let out a peel of laughter so similar to Evie’s laugh it made Dizzy’s smile wider.  
‘Well I think daddy’s being silly because Aunt Dizzy promised all of that and the ingredients are in the kitchen. There’s maybe even some chocolate for you and Michael, if you take Mikey and find out’  
‘Can I daddy?’  
‘Check with Auntie Mal and Uncle Carlos first’  
Letting the little boy down she watched as he charged for his aunt and uncle who just nodded and the duo headed for Dizzy’s lavish kitchen, their eyes on the hunt for chocolate, knowing exactly where she’d left it and how it was in perfect view if they looked properly.  
‘Do they know…’  
‘Found it Auntie Dizzy’  
‘I guess that’s a yes’  
Rolling her eyes she moved towards the sofa, picking up her blanket she fell next to Evie, hearing the kids come running back down the corridor she relaxed into Evie’s shoulder, watching as her little girl looked up through dark lashes framing deep green eyes, smiling softly she let herself relax as Jay sat down at her side, reaching over to gently bop her nose, noticing the soft tears leaking she flashed a soft smile, running a sparkly nail clad finger under her eyes as the kids piled back into the room. Mikey heading for his parents as Evan climbed up next to Jay, seeing Dizzy drying her eyes he climbed onto her lap, head resting against her shoulder as the family watched the Christmas movie playing on the TV. The quiet almost deafening until Penelope let out a soft cry, Dizzy giving Evie her son back as she took her daughter and headed back for the nursery, planning to change her and feed before she changed the infant into another sleep suit, getting her ready for bed in a few hours. Unknown to the youngest the core four had sent their kids to play in their playroom next door and were discussing Dizzy. Evie’s lip worried between her teeth as Mal twisted her hair around her finger, both nervous habits the girls had picked up over the years, they’d been here a few hours and they could all read the tiredness over Dizzy’s face, the under-lying stress and anxiety she was doing something wrong.  
But she was by far the most stubborn and refused to ask for help or advice, the fear of being a failure stronger than her need to sleep, or eat by the looks of her pale skin and dark circles.  
‘M? Has she called at all since we last saw her? No questions? No asking for tips? I remember you both did that just after Mikey was born and I even did it when Evan was a new-born, and I’d spent all my pregnancy obsessing with posts online and books.’  
‘I’ve not heard from her not unless I call first and it depends if and when I have time for that, Eves you know she prefers to work things out herself’  
‘That’s what worries me, M she’s lost weight since I last saw her a few weeks ago, her dark circles are huge and she’s meant to be sleeping when Penny is but I don’t think she does, or at least not very often.’  
‘I only found her upstairs cause she was still in her pjs and she passed out on the sofa before we got here’  
Jay’s comment had Evie even more worried, even Carlos looked concerned as he dropped his voice low.  
‘What about feeding? She keeps disappearing to do that, you both just used blankets and Eves you used to do it in the studio. I know M did it in public too but this is her house and she won’t even feed in front of you two never mind all four of us.’  
Evie needed to know what was going on, pulling herself up from the sofa she headed for the stairs. Mal following closely behind as their husband and fiancée fetched the kids and had a look in Dizzy’s kitchen for what food Carlos could make for them all. The women could hear Dizzy’s tired humming as she sat in the nursery rocking chair. Knocking once the duo poked their heads around the door, seeing Dizzy tense slightly.  
‘I’m just feeding her I’ll be down and get some food sorted soon guys’  
‘C’s gonna sort that Diz’ Evie softly told her, ushering Mal in and closing the door  
‘How’s she feeding?’  
Trying not to wince as Penny pulled off again and latched back on Dizzy nodded.  
‘Okay’  
Moving Penny slightly to the forming lump on her breast she inhaled sharply in pain, unable to hide the wince that had Evie and Mal concerned.  
‘Any feeding problems?’  
‘No…’  
‘Dizzy we can tell there’s something wrong’  
‘Fine I was having trouble but I just kept going and now I’ve had a lump and pain for the last four days and I don…’  
Bursting into tears as Penny unlatched again made Dizzy cry harder, the duo looking at one another before Mal picked up Penny, rocking the baby gently as she pulled at Mal’s t-shirt, Evie gently kneeled in front of Dizzy, cautiously eyeing the young mother’s inflamed chest, a large and slowly growing bump present among the red irritated skin Evie sighed softly to herself, her midwife had warned this when Dizzy was expecting and she’d tried to persevere on, Evie admired the girl’s determination to get through it but she needed to deal with it now before it caused Dizzy any more pain.  
‘Diz? Look Mal’s gonna take Penny and get her a bottle of formula while I take you to your midwife and we are going to fix this problem.’  
‘But…’  
‘Momma?’  
‘Evan, tell daddy that momma’s taking Dizzy to the hospital because she’s poorly’  
The boy poked his head around the door, nodding at his mother and flashing a 100 watt smile at his aunts. His bare feet slapping against the hardwood of Dizzy’s floor as he headed back to relay the message to his father. Evie sighed fondly rolling her eyes as she turned back to her emotional sister. Glancing at Mal who nodded and headed out of the door with Penny cradled in her arms Evie pulled Dizzy from the chair, letting her fix herself up before the duo slipped from the nursery, heading to Evie’s car as Dizzy tried to call the midwife, getting no response Evie decided the hospital could direct them and started the engine to head for their A&E department.  
Meanwhile Mal was pacing the kitchen, the boys sat at the table eating the quick mac and cheese Carlos had made she lightly bounced the baby who was gulping down the bottle before passing her off to her older brother figure and headed for her phone, almost tripping over the bags in the hallway she decided to move them to the different rooms they stayed in. Trailing up with Mikey and Carlos’ bags first she found her son’s room with an intricate M carved into the wood and dinosaurs painted on, knowing Dizzy clearly hadn’t been sleeping much if she’d managed this after they left a month ago. Pushing lightly on the door she was greeted with a green room, the walls in different shades of green with a giant t-rex painted on the closest wall, its teeth bared as she dropped the boy’s bags in shock. He had oak wood bunk beds with white dinosaur bedding decorating both beds, a giant triceratops sitting in the corner next to a set of drawers. An oak wood toy box with a drawing of Mikey’s three favourite dinosaurs carved into the lid. Noticing a white door with an E carved next to the toy box she pushed it open. The bright white and red mix greeted her as she noticed the white bunk beds and football net painted on a deep red wall, noticing plush footballs, basketballs and even a sword she’d made no doubt from Jay’s sword in practices. Letting a smile grace her lips Mal chuckled lightly to herself the boy even had a wall full of pictures of the family as a whole, with Mikey, Carlos, Evie, Mal, Jay, a small cluster of him and his favourite aunt Dizzy and a couple that no doubt Evie or Dizzy had taken of him with Penny. Heading out the way she came she climbed the other flight of stairs to what Dizzy liked to call the adult’s floor, knowing she even had Penny on the first floor with the boys so they’d all be equal and together. Stopping at a Room with Mal and Carlos carved beautifully into the door she pushed the handle down, walking into a room with two deep purple walls and two charcoal walls that somehow didn’t make the room too dark. In the centre was a king sized bed, the duvet making Mal laugh as she dumped Carlos’ bags next to the gorgeous wood drawers painted a dark shade she fell onto the loveseat in the corner imaging and hoping everything would be okay at the hospital, she still hadn’t heard from Evie and her nerves were fraying.  
Evie couldn’t believe she was driving back with Dizzy passed out in the back of the car and antibiotics for a breast abscess that they’d thankfully managed to drain the first time with a small cut into the skin, having antibiotics and the advice to keep breastfeeding or pump if that hurt too much. She was scared and so grateful she’d managed to talk Jay into staying an extra few weeks with the worry she’d been feeling about it he easily caved telling her he and Evan could go back to the house an hour away and she could stay with Dizzy as long as she wanted. Pulling back onto the drive she spotted Jay standing in the garage and nodded to the back of the car, grabbing their bags and the chemist bag she closed the doors, following behind Jay who moved Dizzy held in a bridal style into the living room, Evan quietly following with Mikey in tow the duo set up their toys in front of the tv in the living room and quietly muttered to each other, Evie getting her book and knitting before she gently lifted Dizzy’s head and rested it pillowed on her thigh, humming gently under her breath to the sounds of Christmas songs from the TV. It didn’t take long for Jay, Mal and Carlos still cuddling Penny to appear and make themselves comfy in the living room all content with the quiet of the day as they all waited Mal caught Jay’s attention and motioned to the rest of the bags scattered along the hallway the duo headed up the first flight to the boys rooms Jay’s jaw practically on the floor as he took in the simple but beautiful details of their boy’s rooms. Having seen hers already she led Jay up the next flight of stairs into it, his grin at Dizzy’s choice of bedding, Mal always said she would never ever get his and hers bedding but this one was perfect, it was Hers making up most of the bed and his a small part of the bed.  
‘Pretty accurate M’  
‘That depends’  
The smirk told him, he wasn’t going to need to know or like what was being said.  
‘Well that wasn’t how we made Mikey was it genius’  
‘TMI’  
Releasing a cackle she dropped her bags next to her fiancée’s and flopped onto the loveseat again, Jay doing the same as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she hadn’t even realised she’d been crying until he brushed the tears away, his brotherly concern making her smile slightly.  
‘Anything could have happened, you and Eves don’t live really close by but’s closer than the few hours away we live because C’s job moves so much’  
‘M…’  
‘Don’t, Jay you and I both know it’s true and I don’t know if being that far away from all of you guys is what I want for me, Mikey or even Carlos. He’s struggling with everything today too he just hides it better than the rest of us I guess.’  
A knock at the bedroom door had Evie leaning against the frame, her hip braced as she held Mikey on the other. Popping him down she let him rush straight for her best friend babbling about Aunt Dizzy being awake and wanting to see everyone. The four making their way to the living room before they moved the last of the bags and got the kids ready for bed and settled to talk to Dizzy about everything. Mal and Jay exchanging a silent glance that meant their conversation wasn’t over and it would no doubt be continued with the other three members of their ragtag family. Evie deciding to sit with Dizzy that night let Carlos and Mal put both boys in their new rooms, despite them wanting to play in their amazing new bedrooms they knew that there was something going on with Aunt Dizzy and that they had to behave tonight so with no complaint the boys got into the bunk beds in Mikey’s room and fell asleep rather quickly. The house was silent as everyone piled into their beds for the night knowing the chaos of the morning would be hugs Dizzy took a minute before she climbed into bed, Evie deciding she would stay with Dizzy in her room, the bluenette leaning against the balcony railing with her arm around the younger.  
‘No matter what Diz we’re here for you, just ask for help and you’ll get it. You do so much for us and the kids, even those rooms. Now lets get you tucked into bed and snuggle together cause I still get cold easy.’  
Both giggling, the women climbed into Dizzy’s king sized bed and wrapped the blankets tight around themselves, Evie wrapping an arm around Dizzy the duo both drifted slowly with a small smile on their faces. Everyone would have an amazing Christmas no matter what.


End file.
